Night of Lust
by MistressNikki
Summary: Kagome is engaged to Inuyasha, but she's been naughty. Sesshou has come back into her life. They've shared sweet kisses, and some touches. But on this night, the heat will turn up on them both. Their lust for each other is too strong to resist. Or...is it possible they're in love? (There will be Inu/Kag too) Warning: Rated M for smut and abuse!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello kiddos! This is a one shot, that I might turn into a two-shot, not sure. It depends on if you darlings want more! Don't be afraid to be harsh on your reviews. This is my first lemon! So beware, young eyes. **

**Oh, I don't own Inuyasha and its characters! Rumiko Takahashi does! =] I just own this plot, since it's all mine! Muwahahaha! Anyways, on with the story, my pretties!**

* * *

She pulled up to Sesshoumaru's work, parking behind his Mustang. She sat there for a moment, staring at her hands. She had to break this off. She couldn't betray Inuyasha. She hadn't slept with Sesshoumaru, but she knew if she continued to see him, she would. She couldn't resist his expertise when it came to making love. _If Inuyasha was doing this with another woman, I'd be upset… Wouldn't I?_ Kagome thought. _I do feel guilty for the kisses we've shared. And now, I feel guilty for having to leave Sesshoumaru's arms to go to bed where I lay with Inuyasha…_

She shook her head as her phone light up. She picked it up and read the text from Sesshoumaru, a small smile on her lips.

**I can't wait to hold you in my arms, sweetheart**

She let out a small sigh, before replying to him to open the door so she could come in. Putting her phone in her purse, she climbed out of her car and headed towards the back door. As she approached, the door opened and she couldn't take her eyes away. _Oh god, he dressed nice for me…_

His long, silver hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, making his elfish like ears stand out. His smooth magenta stripes were more pronounced with his hair pulled back. He was wearing a dark leather coat over his green button up shirt. She could see his chest muscles flexing under his shirt as he crossed his arms, leaning against the door frame. He also wore a pair of dark navy jeans and dark boots. How was she supposed to resist such a good looking man? But what had her attention the most? His golden eyes. They were much brighter than Inuyasha's. Sesshoumaru's eyes were the first thing she feel in love with-_Love?!... When did I fall in love with Sesshoumaru? _Her eyes went wide with the realization.

Sesshoumaru let a small smirk appear as she undressed him with her eyes. She blushed and looked at everything else but him. He grinned and pulled her into his arms when she reached him, "Hey." She squeaked out a hi as he held her. He buried his nose in her hair and breathed deeply. She was wearing his favorite perfume. She always did. He pulled back to gaze into her deep brown eyes before slowly lowering his gaze, taking in her choice of clothing. Under her purple winter coat, she was wearing a deep blue blouse with a white tank top underneath, and grey slacks. _Mmm, she's wearing heels._ She was wearing dark grey 2 inch heels to complete her outfit. She was already short at 5'5", but the heels still didn't help her meet his height of 6'2".

He pulled away to take her hand and lead her inside, "How was work?"

She shrugged as he led her down the hallway to his office, "It was work. Had a lady give me an attitude, and I couldn't help but give it back." She sighed softly and shook her head, "I shouldn't have given her an attitude. She was just so rude to me, and blaming me for the problem."

He led her into his office and closed the door, smiling as he said, "I'm sure it was hard to restrain yourself."

She rolled her eyes and sat in the plush chair in front of his desk, "She was a bitch. Couldn't help myself."

He chuckled softly as he sat in his chair behind the desk. He began to type on the computer for a moment. Feeling her staring at him, he gazed back at her. He smiled as she blushed but held his gaze, "Kagome, you're undressing me with your eyes again."

She gasped softly and jerked her gaze away, blushing even redder. He laughed full-heartedly as she glared at him for a moment. He grinned at her and got up to walk over, "Do not fear, my sweet. I enjoy your eyes on me, as if you're starving to taste my lips and feel my touch…" He knelt down between her legs, running his hands up her thighs slowly.

Her eyes widened as he pressed his hand against her heat, causing her to let out a little moan. He smirked and leaned closer, his lips almost touching hers. "You're already hot for me, and I haven't even begun…" He pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss as he pressed his fingers against her soaked slacks, rubbing slowly as she sighed softly against his lips.

He pulled back to look into her eyes and smiled when she opened her eyes. They were glazed over with lust for him. He slowly undid her slacks as she grasped his wrists, tugging on them "Sesshou, we can't."

He leaned forward and kissed her again, rougher this time. He nipped on her lower lip and then slipped his tongue against hers. She loosened her hold then delved her fingers into his long, silver hair, causing his ponytail to come loose. He started to pull away, but she pulled him back for another deep kiss. He moaned softly as she sucked on his lower lip for a moment before she pulled back again.

She tried to steady her breathing and shook her head, as if trying to shake away the lust, "We shouldn't be doing this…"

He brushed her hair aside and began to kiss her neck. She trembled against him as he dragged his fangs along her neck to her shoulder before biting softly. She let out a little mewl before he finally undid her slacks and slipped his hand inside. He smirked as he felt her wetness through her silk panties. He moved them aside and parted her lips to reach her pearl of pleasure. He rubbed his thumb over it and she arched her back, gasping softly "Sesshou… Noo…"

He pressed his lips against her ear and whispered, "Yes, baby… I know you want this as much as I do… Touch me as I touch you, Kagome. Feel how hard you make me, my sweet." He grabbed her hand and pressed it against his hard cock through his jeans. As she rubbed him through his jeans, he let out a small moan before biting her neck once more, "You may say no, but your body says yes... You're dripping with sweet honey for me..." He sat back on his heels before slowly pulling down her slacks and panties, "Do you taste like honey?"

She jerked back and pressed her hands against his chest "Sesshou…!"

He smirked and parted her thighs, whispering in her ear, "I think you will enjoy my tongue... And I will enjoy your honey..." He jerked her to the edge of the seat before leaning down to where she was most woman. He took in a deep breath, smelling her sweet juices. She smelt like honey and vanilla, with a slight scent of rain. Gods, he couldn't help but let out a small whine, loving the smell of her. He pressed a kiss against her pearl before flicking his tongue over it slowly. Hearing her let out a gasp, he grinned before fully devouring her juices. He took her pearl into his mouth and suckled softly, her back arching and her fingers gripping his shoulders "Aahh! Sesshou...maru!"

He let out a growl, causing vibrations to run over her pearl. It about sent her over the edge. He pulled back, licking his lips clean. He continued to play with her pearl with his fingers, his claws causing her to tremble. She jerked away, coming to her senses. _Oh my God, what am I doing?! We have to stop now!_

She reached for her slacks, pulling them up hastily "Sesshoumaru, we have to stop. Now!"

He pulled back and looked at her before letting out a deep, angry growl before standing up. He grasped her wrists and jerked her up against him. She glared up at him "Sesshoumaru, let me go. I-I will scream!"

He spun her around, her back against his chest, and bent her over the desk. He leaned over her, growling in her ear, "My sweet Kagome, you'll be screaming soon... You'll be screaming my name so everyone knows who's riding you!" She gasped as he lowered her slacks and panties, pressing his fingers against her. He groaned, "Gods, you're so hot for me. So wet…" He quickly undid his jeans and lowered them, pulling his hard cock out. She moaned, feeling the size of him. He was thicker and longer than Inuyasha. How was he going to fit?

He pressed himself against her cheeks and let out a growl of disapproval as she started to stand up. He wrapped his hand around her throat and pulled her up against him "Tell me you don't want this… Tell me you don't want me…"

She trembled against him and gasped as he slipped his finger inside her "Sesshou…"

He began to thrust his finger in and out, growling "Tell me…!" His thumb pressed against her pearl as his finger moved in and out.

She cried out softly "I want you! Please… Sesshou!"

He smirked, pulling his fingers out and flicking her clit. He bent her back over the desk and rubbed the tip of his cock against her wet folds. He groaned and slapped his cock against her clit, hearing her moan. He dragged his claws around her cheeks before grasping her hips. He pressed forward, slipping just his tip into her tight cavern. Slowly, his eyes began to bleed red as his beast began to take over. He growled deeply, trying to stay in control. He pulled back out and took a deep breath, "Tell me you do not want this, and I will stop…"

She stiffened for a moment, then looked back at him over her shoulder and whispered, "I want this, Sesshou… I want you… Please…"

He dug his claws into her hips and thrust forward, burying himself to the hilt. He growled as she arched her back, crying out softly. She gripped the desk and pressed back against him. She knew this was wrong… But Gods, it felt so gooood…

She moaned softly as he began to thrust in and out slowly. She knew he was trying to stay in control. Part of her wanted him to lose control and fuck her senseless, but another part was begging her to stop. She cried out as he pinched her pearl softly, growling in her ear, "You're thinking… Don't think, my own. Just _feel_!" He thrust harder and she cried out "Sesshou, oh! Yes!"

His eyes became fully crimson and he snarled, thrusting even harder and faster. She let out a soft scream as he hit her precious spot, sending her over the edge. She trembled as he slowed his thrusts, purring softly. She pulled away from him and turned around, wanting to see his beast.

He grasped her hips once more and set her on the desk. He brought her legs up, bringing her to the edge of the desk. He lined up perfectly with her cavern, her legs sitting in the crook of his arms. He growled low as he pressed back inside her, "Mine…!" He pressed his lips against hers roughly and she nipped his lip, causing him to growl even more. She leaned back, almost laying on the desk, and looked up at him. His fangs were longer, his magenta stripes were jagged, and his eyes were a deep crimson. She dragged her nails along his chest as he began to thrust in and out, deep and hard. She would let out a moan and arch her back, "Sesshou…Ooh, please… Don't stop…"

He dug his claws into his desk as the pleasure began to build for both of them. She sat up a little, bracing her hands on the desk and on his iPad. She closed her eyes as he began to hit her spot over and over, her climax building and building.

He slammed into her a few more times as she screamed his name and hit her climax. He snarled as his seed shot inside her. He jerked her to him and buried his fangs into her neck. She trembled softly, whimpering in submission. He let go of her neck and gave the wound a soothing lick, growling to her in a soothing way. He nuzzled her neck before pulling back to look into her eyes.

She smiled up at him and shook her head as she laid her head on his shoulder. He tightened his hold on her for a moment. She didn't want him to ever let her go. But, he pulled away and jerked up his jeans, fastening them. She slipped off the desk and fixed her panties and slacks, too embarrassed to look at him.

He let out a small growl "Kagome, look at me."

She sighed and looked up at him, his eyes returning to their golden hue. He brushed her hair back and and gave her a small kiss on the corner of her mouth. He smiled softly before moving away to sit back behind his desk. There was still work to be finished.

Kagome glanced down at his iPad and groaned softly, "Oh, I'm sorry… I got my hand print on your iPad."

Sesshoumaru chuckled and wiped the screen off "It's alright. I'm just glad no one walked in on us." He grinned as she blushed and turned away from him. She pulled her coat back on, not even remembering taking it off, and picked up her purse. He grabbed his coat as well and opened the door for her, "Shall we?"

She nodded and headed out the door and down the hallway to the back door. He followed beside her, both of them silent. Once he opened the door, he held her hand and walked with her to her car. He stopped her from getting in, pulling her close. He gazed into her eyes "Kagome, I broke up with Kagura."

She blinked slowly before nodding at him. He frowned and grasped her hands in his "We both decided it wasn't working. Everything was a task. I've made my decision…"

She held her breath as he raised her left hand to kiss the inside of her wrist, "Sesshoumaru… What are you saying?"

He pressed her hand against his cheek, "I'm saying that I want you to be mine, Kagome. My beast knows you are our mate."

No words of love came from his lips. She had always said she wouldn't leave Inuyasha for lust. If she loved Sesshoumaru, and he loved her back, she would end things with Inuyasha instantly. But, he said nothing of love.

She looked deeply into his golden hues, whispering, "Do you love me?"

He looked at her for a moment before lowering her hand from his cheek, "You know I care for you."

She shook her head and a fire of determination light up her eyes, "I know you care for me. But do you _love_ me?"

He stared at her and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Tears instantly came to her eyes, brightening them in the moonlight. She pulled her hands away and turned from him. Opening her car door, she glanced back at him, her eyes hardening with determination, "Sesshoumaru. I love you. But until you claim the same, I don't want to see you anymore. Tonight never should have happened. Please refrain from contacting me." With that said, she climbed in the car, started up the motor and took off, leaving Sesshoumaru standing in the parking lot by himself.

* * *

**That's all you get, my lovelies! I'm seriously thinking about making this a two-shot, or maybe a full story? Not sure yet. So let's cast a vote! Here's the choices:**

**1) One-shot (just fix it up so the beginning and ending has more detail about their situation cuz I'm confused)**

**2) Two-shot (still fix the beginning and ending of this one)**

**3) Leave it alone**

**4) Full story!  
**

**Oka, so those are the choices. Remember to review! Have an awesolicious day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Good day, my loves! So, everyone voted for full story. I was thinking I'd start all over, so it all made sense. But, I decided to just do flashbacks of their past together. I'm too lazy to start all over, hehe! By the way, there's no Shikon jewel in this story. I was gonna make everyone human, but decided it wouldn't be the same if Sesshoumaru wasn't a youkai. I may or may not bring Miroku and Sango into this. Shippo definitely won't be in the story, just because he annoys me.**** Everyone is a little OOC, because I'm tired of Kagome being childish, and Sesshoumaru being a cold-hearted prick. So, sorry to disappoint, but Sesshoumaru will NOT be speaking in third person! This author will not allow it... Heh. Oh, I loved the reviews!**

**CUSpacecowboy- The only reason she's not bitter is because I didn't want her to be bitter. Real love does this. You become pathetic at times, especially when you're hurting. And I'll explain as we go along why there was no bitterness between them at this point.**

**CareSabe- Yea, I got tired of Kagome being betrayed by Inuyasha. And many of the SessKag fics seem to be the same in the way Sesshou and Kags get together. So, I decided to make it the other way around. Kagome betrays Inuyasha, and she's stuck in the middle, basically.  
**

**Alright, on with the lust and hurt and hopefully love!**

Speaking _thoughts __**Sesshoumaru's** **beast**_ **texts**

* * *

Last time on 'Night of Lust'!_**  
**_

He stared at her and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

Tears instantly came to her eyes, brightening them in the moonlight. She pulled her hands away and turned from him. Opening her car door, she glanced back at him, her eyes hardening with determination, "Sesshoumaru. I love you. But until you claim the same, I don't want to see you anymore. Tonight never should have happened. Please refrain from contacting me." With that said, she climbed in the car, started up the motor and took off, leaving Sesshoumaru standing in the parking lot by himself.

* * *

_What_ _happened?_ Sesshoumaru couldn't believe it. Things were going so well. They were reconnecting again, and he finally made love to her._  
_

_**You fucked her on your desk. Nice class..**_

_Silence. You did not help._

**_I was just doing what we both wanted... How will we fix this? Mate is hurt now._**

_She is not our mate yet. I will think of something._

**_And if she doesn't want us for a mate?_**

Sesshoumaru ignored his beast, walking over to his Mustang. He knew Kagome would be his mate. She loved him too much to let him go. He realized weeks ago that she was in love with him. He reveled in the fact, his male pride inflating even more. But, they both agreed they wouldn't leave their current relationships unless they truly loved each other. But, if she was in love with him, why did she continuously return to Inuyasha? The hanyou was immature, rude, and dangerous.

Kagome had come to him several times, telling him of Inuyasha's anger. He would get in her face and yell at her. His Kagome was stubborn, he knew she yelled right back. But lately, she feels that one day Inuyasha's temper will go too far. She was truly afraid that he might hit her someday. She loves Inuyasha, but not like she use to. She cares for him and wishes him happiness, but she's afraid of hurting him. Still, she returns to Inuyasha no matter what.

He let out a growl, the thought of her returning to Inuyasha's bed irking him. He couldn't help but feel jealous. _It should be me she comes to. I'm the one she should sleep beside at night, no other. Especially not Inuyasha..._ He climbed into his car, his temper rising as he kept thinking about Inuyasha touching what was his. He gripped the steering wheel, an image of Inuyasha and Kagome naked in bed-

He snarled and swiped out in anger, destroying his rearview mirror. He picked it up before tossing it in the back seat. He sighed softly, shaking his head, trying to rid the image from his mind. _Kagome... I will have you as mine. _Turning the ignition key, the V8 roared to life and he slammed it into gear before taking off into the night, determination driving him on.

* * *

Lights blurred and lines began to fade as Kagome drove home. The tears wouldn't stop flowing, the sobs wouldn't cease. _What have I done? I'm such a fool..._ She let out a whimper and slowly began to drift into another lane.

-HONK-

She cried out and jerked the wheel, getting back into her lane. She sniffled then immediately pulled over to the side of the highway. She turned the motor off and just sat there, her gaze on the steering wheel even though she didn't see it. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly a few times before her nerves calmed and her tears stopped.

Lowering her visor and opening the mirror, she grimaced at the sight. Her eyes were red and puffy, tear stains running down her flushed cheeks. She quickly rolled down her window, letting the cool air into the car in hopes that her cheeks will return to their normal rosy hue. Grabbing her makeup bag from the passenger seat, she opened it up and searched the bag for her powder foundation. Quickly putting some on her cheeks, she made sure to look a little pale. She knew once her cheeks were back to their normal color, the rosy would show through.

She tossed the foundation and brush back into the bag before zipping it up and tossing it on to the passenger seat. Taking in her reflection once more, she saw that her eyes were slowly losing their redness. The puffiness wouldn't go away, but that was okay. It just looked like she hadn't been getting much sleep, which was mostly true.

Turning the little car back on and merging on to the highway, she began to head home where she lived with Inuyasha and her family.

After several minutes of driving, Kagome finally pulled up to the shrine where her family lived. Just last summer, they finally paved a driveway so Kagome didn't have to park on the street and climb all those steps. Pulling beside the Tree of Ages, she climbed out and locked her car. She glanced at the tree for a moment, whispering, "What am I going to do?" She blew her bangs out of her eyes before turning towards the house.

Quickly putting up a barrier, so Inuyasha couldn't smell her deceit, she opened the door to the house and headed towards the kitchen. Humming drifted to her ears, as did the smell of cooked chives and broth. Mrs. Higurashi was making Kagome's favorite soup by the smell of it.

Kagome watched her mother chop some green peppers and chives before putting them in the broth on the stove. She smiled softly and walked over, "Hey mom."

Her mother turned and smiled brightly, "Kagome! I didn't think you'd be home in time for dinner. How was work?"

Kagome shrugged "It was alright. I ended up staying late to finish some letters." She hated lying to her mother, but what else was she suppose to do?

Her mother nodded and turned back to some hard-boiled eggs, chopping them as well "Well, Inuyasha is upstairs. He took over Souta's video games. He sure has changed since you guys moved back from America. What happened?"

Her mother was right, Inuyasha had changed. She almost didn't believe he was the same boy she started dating 3 years ago...

_Flashback..._

_"Hey Kagome!" a voice hollered from down the street.  
_

_Turning to look behind her, Kagome smiled, a slight blush coming to her cheeks when she saw it was Inuyasha. He had just moved down the street from her with his aunt. He was so handsome, and tall. She stopped to let him catch up and smiled at him, "Hey! What are you up to?"_

_He shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets, "Working on the Skyline. I'm painting parts of the interior. You wanna help?" Inuyasha knew she loved cars, and she wanted to learn as much as possible. _

_She grinned "Of course!" She fell into step beside him, heading towards his home. Once there, they sat on the sheet he was using to make sure paint didn't get on the pavement. They both started sanding the parts and painting them, enjoying each others company. They talked about school, his family, her family, anything that came to mind. _

_After helping him for over an hour, she finally stood up, brushing off her legs. "Well, I've gotta get back home. I'll see you later?" She smiled down at him._

_He stood up quickly, flushing as he asked, "Would you like to come over later tonight? We can listen to music or something."_

_She grinned "Yea, that would be great. I'll see you later, around 6." With that confirmed, she walked back to the shrine, her step lighter than ever. Practically skipping up the steps, into the house, and into the kitchen, she let out a whoop and did a little happy dance.  
_

_A throat clearing had her stopping. She turned to see her mother in the doorway. A blush rose to her cheeks as she scratched the top of her head, giggling, "Hehe, sorry mom."_

_Her mother grinned and shook her head, "What has you so happy, Kagome?"_

_Kagome smiled dreamily, folding her hands together against her heart, "Inuyasha asked me out!" She blinked "Well, kind of."_

_Her mother tilted her head, a questioning look in her eyes, "Kind of?"_

_Shrugging with a sheepish smile on her face, Kagome giggled, "He asked me to come over at 6 tonight. We're just gonna hang out. I think he's going to ask me out on a date for sure!" As she stated this, she threw her fist in the air, as if triumph was already at hand._

_Her mother laughed softly, "Well, he is handsome. He has a car and a license, unlike the last boyfriend, Hojo."_

_Kagome grimaced and shook her head "Mom, don't bring him up."_

_"Sorry, dear. It's true though. Inuyasha is tall and muscular. And have you seen that butt of his? Makes you wanna reach out and-"_

_"Mom," whined Kagome. Her blush returned as she walked out of the kitchen "I can't believe you checked him out!" Running for the safety of her room, away from her peeking mother, she fell on to her bed, grinning stupidly at the ceiling. As if she expected it to congratulate her on her good work. _

_Later that night...  
_

_Kagome checked herself in the mirror one more time, running her hands down her stomach, trying to straighten out her emerald green blouse. Turning to make sure her cute round butt looked good in her dark jeans, she nodded to herself and took a deep breath before sighing, "Here we go. You look beautiful. You are beautiful." She smiled at her reflection. Quickly slipping on some black DC's, she grabbed her light jacket and headed out the door, yelling, "Bye mom! I'll be back later!"  
_

_Her mother poked her head out into the hallway from the kitchen "Okay! Have fun dear!"_

_Kagome waved before running down the shrine steps. Once she reached the bottom, she slowed to a walk and tried to calm her fluttering stomach. She was nervous. What if he just wanted to be friends? What if he didn't really like her? _Stupid mind... Shut up!

_With that, she stopped in front of Inuyasha's home. Before she had the chance to walk up to the door, she heard her name. _

_"Oi, Kagome! Over here." a voice bellowed._

_Kagome turned and saw Inuyasha in the driver's seat of his car. Waving, she went around the car and climbed into the passenger seat. She smiled at Inuyasha "Hey."_

_He looked so good. He was wearing a light blue polo shirt that seemed to accent his muscles, and some dark jeans. He smiled at her "Hey, check out your interior work." He pointed out the parts they had painted early that day. The red stood out from the rest of the black interior. _

_Blushing, she shook her head "That was all you."_

_He snorted "Please, you did most of the painting. You did a great job, thank you."_

_Her blush deepened and smiled, "You're welcome."_

_He grinned and picked up his mp3 player "Let's listen to some music."_

_Turning on some music, they both relaxed and began to talk. She told him her dreams of singing in a band. He told her his dreams of being a race car driver. He also told her he wanted to move back to America. All his friends were there, and he wanted to join the Air Force too. She listened and began to think that maybe they shouldn't date. If she fell in love with him, he would just leave her in the end. But, at the same time she wanted to take that chance. Did he?  
_

_Over an hour later of chatting and singing together, 'Scotty Doesn't Know' by Lustra blared from the speakers. Kagome grinned and began singing, "Scotty doesn't know that Fionna and me do it in my van every Sunday. She tells him she's in church, but she doesn't go. Still shes on her knees, and Scotty doesn't know. Scotty doesn't know-ooohhh-" Her singing suddenly stopped. Lustra sang on, but her lips were occupied. _

Oh Gods, he's kissing me!_ Her eyes widened as he pulled away. He blushed and turned away, looking out the windshield. "Sorry," he muttered._

_She blinked slowly, then determination appeared in her eyes. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him over to her, placing her lips on his. He kissed her back, his eyes sliding shut. They stayed like that for a few moments. It was a tender kiss, nothing heated. But, Kagome's heart wouldn't slow down, and she couldn't control the butterflies in her stomach. _

_They pulled back at the same time, gazing into each others eyes. A blush returned to her cheeks and she smiled sheepishly, "Sorry. Couldn't help myself."_

_He smirked and pulled her back to him, kissing her once more. She let out a small moan as his tongue glided along her bottom lip before he nipped it. Not wanting to get carried away, he broke the kiss and grinned. _

_She slowly opened her eyes and smiled back at him._

_He grabbed her hands and whispered, "Kagome Higurashi, will you go out with me?"_

_She bit her bottom lip, chewed on it for a moment before replying, "You mean, be your girlfriend?"_

_He nodded and began to stroke her wrists with his thumbs. The action caused her heart to pick up pace again. At this rate, her heart would never slow down. She smiled mischievously and pulled her hands away, "Let me think on it. I'll let you know tomorrow." Leaning over and giving him a peck on the cheek, she climbed out of the car and practically floated back home. _

_End..._

The next day she asked him if he planned on moving back to America. He answered her honestly, saying he wasn't sure. There was that chance. Knowing that, she said yes. Over a span of a few months, they would go out every Friday night and just cruise around the city, talking and having fun. They would go to parks and walk around, holding hands and sharing simple kisses.

They had made love, she was his first. Their first time together was amazing, lasting for hours. He tried to make love to her in the backseat of his car, but when that failed, he sped them to his home and into his bedroom. Back then, they always looked forward to seeing each other. The love making would last for hours at a time, until both of them were satisfied.

He always made sure she was happy in their relationship. And they ended up falling in love with each other. He wasn't too romantic, but he had his moments.

Now, if she did something wrong, he blew it out of proportion. He became impatient with everything, his temper grew worse. He would blame her for things that happened. When her little older car broke down, he blamed her. Even though there was no way she caused the belt to snap and the transmission to break.

Letting out a sigh, she shook her head, "I'm going to bed. I'm really tired."

Her mother frowned, "You're not going to eat?"

Kagome paused then nodded "Yea. I'll just shower real quick."

She turned out of the kitchen and slowly ascended the steps to the bathroom. Not bothering to say hi to her fiancee, she locked the bathroom door shut. Turning the shower on, she shedded her clothing, glancing at her reflection. She grimaced and poked at her belly. She had gained weight, too much weight. She wasn't fat, but she wasn't skinny either. She didn't want to be a stick, she wanted to be healthy. As the bathroom mirror steamed up, she climbed into the shower and let the water wash away Sesshoumaru's scent, and her sins.

After washing her body and hair thoroughly, she stood there for a few moments longer, pressing her forehead to the cool tiles. She wasn't sure what the next step was. She knew she loved Sesshoumaru, but she loved Inuyasha too. All she could do was wait for what Sesshoumaru had to say to her.

She turned off the water and climbed out, drying herself off with her plush towel. Once dry, she wrapped the towel around herself, then wrapped her hair into another towel, piling it on top of her head. She kept her scent barrier up, afraid Inuyasha would smell her lying. She walked out and into their bedroom, glanced at Inuyasha. He was cursing at the screen and growling. Someone had killed him with one shot.

Rolling her eyes, she quickly pulled on some panties, then slipped into her pj bottoms and top. Leaving the towel on top of her head to dry her hair, she walked downstairs and into the kitchen. The aroma of beef broth with cooked veggies was heavenly. She hadn't realized how hungry she was till now. Quickly grabbing a bowl and filling it with noodles and soup, she devoured it within minutes.

She brought the bowl to her lips and sipped up the rest of the broth. Rinsing out her bowl, she headed back upstairs and climbed into bed. Saying a soft hi and good night to Inuyasha, she turned off the light, turned away from the TV and fell asleep with Sesshoumaru on her mind.

* * *

**Alright, that's it for today, my darlings. My brain is fried today, didn't get much sleep last night. Oh, by the way, I would love for someone to edit my chapters! And put in a little more detail, especially when my brain is mush! =] If anyone is interested, please review and let me know. I'll read one of your latest stories, and we'll go from there!**

**Reviews are loved! You are loved, my pretties! Happy Saturday! ^.^ Muah!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Are you ready for the next chapter of Night of Lust? I am. There will be a couple limes in this chapter! Sesshoumaru does touch himself in this chapter. =] so enjoy. Still love the reviews! Still wanting someone to be my Beta/Editor. I'm not sure what you kids are calling them these days. In my own terms, I would love for someone to be my buddy and help me edit this story, and my other story, 'Forever Love'. Please. =]**

**I want to thank my faithful readers for being patient. And be sure to review, I love hearing from you! Anywho, on with the chapter!**

* * *

It had been days since Sesshoumaru had heard from Kagome. After their night together, it seemed that she wasn't going to speak to him at all. He was sure she was just upset, and not thinking clearly. But then, if she was thinking clearly that night, they wouldn't have had sex. He had many things he wanted to say to her, but when she had asked if he loved her... well, his mind flipped and he panicked. Now he was suffering for not telling her the words she wanted to hear.

"Foolish woman..." he grumbled. He sat behind his desk, bored at work with nothing to do. He tapped his claws against his new desk, having to replace after their rutting caused him to dig his claws into it. He narrowed his eyes on his iPhone, waiting. It's screen lit up and he snatched it up, hoping it was her. He growled softly, realizing it was Kagura. She was still texting him, wanting to hang out. He understood that she wanted to be friends, but she was exceeding her 'friend' time with just texting. He set the phone back down and continued to glare at it, as if that would make her know he was upset and wanted a text from her.

**_Mate is hurt. Make it better...!_**

_I would if she would make an effort to contact_ _me. _

**_You contact her! You hurt__ her!_**

_Silence! _

_**You are a fool...** _

Sesshoumaru growled in irritation. His beast was right, he was a damned fool. He had hurt Kagome, and now there was the chance that he would never have her again. He knew he couldn't love her the way she deserved to be lover, but he was too selfish to let her go. He knew his pride was keeping him from contacting her. He wasn't one to grovel, he was the great Sesshoumaru.

He could have any woman he wanted. He had enough money to retire now if he wanted to. He also had a few nice vehicles that the ladies loved taking a ride in, especially Kagome. He was drop-dead gorgeous with his muscular form and the face of a god. And he knew how to pleasure a woman. His score of lovers always came back, begging for more. Perhaps he needed a different taste of a woman.

That thought left his mind as quick as it came. He knew he couldn't do that, Kagome meant too much to him. Until they figured out whether or not to be together, he would not lay with anyone else. He owed her that much at least. She was a good woman, she didn't deserve what he was doing to her, and she didn't deserve the way Inuyasha treated her, either. But, he knew she needed him, even if they ended up remaining just friends. With that in mind, he picked up his phone, tapped a quick message and sent it out. And he waited...

* * *

_I should text him..._

Letting out a sigh, Kagome stared at her Galaxy S3, waiting. It's been five days since she had last seen Sesshoumaru. He hadn't texted her, or called her. It seemed he had actually listened to her, which wasn't what she had planned on. She had hoped he would've tried to talk to her by now. _What if he went back to Kagura?... What if he just wanted to have sex? Does he really not care for me? _Her mind kept coming up with reasons why he wouldn't text her. She had confessed her love for him and all he said was he cared. She couldn't believe it. Even the word left a bad taste in her mouth. Did he truly not love her? Was she really playing the fool all along?

Tugging on her locks of dark, curly waves, she groaned and laid her head on her desk. She really didn't want to be at work. Today, people were getting on her nerves. She had to write letters to those who were behind on payments but she put it off, not wanting to deal with grumpy customers. It always irked her, hearing them complain about how she didn't remind them sooner. They were all idiots. They signed a contract without truly reading it, then tried to get out of paying late fees, and blaming her. She had already blown up on two customers about their accounts.

Letting out a soft sigh, she closed her eyes, ready to fall asleep when her phone buzzed. Jerking up, she stared at the blinking blue light, indicating she had a message. She knew it was him. He was the only who texted her, well besides her mother. Did she want to answer? Of course she did, what a stupid question. She picked up her phone and swiped in her pattern to unlock it, opening the message.

**Good morning **

She lowered the phone and blinked. Was that it? She brought it back up and read it again. Yup, that was all he said. No apology, no grovelling for forgiveness. Just good morning. She chewed on her bottom lip, wondering what to say. "What a silly question... Say hello, duh," she muttered. Hitting reply, she typed back a good morning and sent it to him. And she waited. It only took a few minutes before she got a reply.

**How are u? **

She frowned before typing away.

I'm oka. How are you? 

**I'm good. How has your week been?**

Slow. How about yours?

**Boring as hell. Would you be able to come by tonight?****  
**

She blinked and set the phone down. Did she really want to see him? She hadn't stopped thinking about him since that night. Inuyasha still didn't know what happened. He was so engrossed in his video games and work, he hardly paid attention to her at times. She was getting lonely again. Her eyes grew teary as she thought about Sesshoumaru. He was everything she wanted. He was smart, kind, and patient. Don't forget sexy as hell. And he had a career. If only he would love her in return, then he would be perfect to her. She knew she shouldn't see him, but they needed to talk. She wanted to be friends for sure, because being more was complicating everything. With that decided, she picked up her phone once more to reply, blinking away her unnecessary tears.

I'll be there at 6:45pm.

She set the phone back down and ran her fingers through her hair. Without a doubt she wanted to see him. Hopefully they would actually talk about what happened and there was no repeats. She definitely needed to get her emotions reined in, they were causing havoc to her life. She didn't want to be emotional when she would meet with him. She wanted, no needed to be calm. It wouldn't do to burst into tears in from on him. She hoped she knew what she was doing. There was no going back now.

* * *

Sesshoumaru began to worry. It had been several minutes since he asked her to come by. She was usually pretty quick at replying. Maybe he shouldn't have asked yet. She probably hated him and wanted nothing to do with him now. He groaned and laid his head in his hands, closing his eyes. He was a fool. He should have just said that he loved her. It would have made everything so much easier. But, he knew he couldn't lie to her either. He heard about her temper, and he didn't feel like playing with fire.

His phone buzzed. Lifting his head, he stared at the screen for a moment before swiping at it to read the message.

I'll be there at 6:45pm.

He let out a breath, not realizing he was holding it. He typed a quick message and set his phone down to get back to work. But, it was hard to concentrate. He couldn't stop thinking about their last night together. He remembered how good she tasted, he wanted more. He remember how tight she was around his flesh.

He groaned as he started seeing her naked on his desk, head thrown back in ecstasy. He growled and adjusted himself, growing hard quickly. He couldn't stop imagining her in other positions now. He closed his eyes and saw her bending over his desk, begging him to take her like a Inu bitch. He opened his eyes and growled softly. Undoing his jeans, he pulled out his hard flesh and gripped it, imagining it was her hand. Pausing for a moment, he clicked around on his computer, opening up a picture she had sent him a couple weeks ago. He sat back, staring at the image as he touched himself.

She had taken the picture at an angle. She was just wearing a white bra with light blue lace, and matching panties. Her hand was gripping her hair, her lips parted as if she was begging him to take her, and her back was arched, causing her breasts to strain against the bra. She looked absolutely delicious. He had other pictures, but this was his favorite.

He closed his eyes once more, imagining her here on her knees in front of him, in the same bra and panties. He let out a soft growl, his hips jerking as he imagined her taking him into her mouth. He let his head fall back as he began to moan. God, how he wished she was here right now. He quickened his pace for a few more moments. He let out a growl as his seed shot out on to his desk. He relaxed and opened his eyes, looking at the picture once more.

He sighed, quickly readjusting himself and zipping up his jeans. He cleaned up his desk and removed the picture from his screen. If he continued to look at it, he'd have to jerk himself off again. He preferred to have Kagome doing it for him. He smirked and managed to find something to work on for the rest of the day.

* * *

_Later that evening.._

Kagome pulled up behind Sesshoumaru's vehicle. He was driving his big Ford truck today. She groaned, it was her weak spot and he knew it. She loved his truck. He had put a lift kit on it and a nice sound system. All he had to do now was put in side steps so she could actually get in without hopping. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. She was thinking of it in permanent terms, and she couldn't do that.

"Ok, Kagome," she said to herself in a firm tone. "No backing down. No kissing, no touching. Just talking. It's time to figure where we go from here." With a firm nod, she climbed out of her Lancer and headed towards the back door where Sesshoumaru was waiting for her. She kept her head held high, her stance firm. She approached him and looked into his eyes "Hey."

He smiled sadly and murmured a hello. Taking her arm, he led her inside towards his office. The silence was suffocating them both, their tensions rising. Opening his office door, she stepped inside before him, quickly taking a seat. Raising an eyebrow at her, he closed the door before going to his desk. He sat down on the edge, looking at her. She stared back at him and an image flashed in her mind of him pounding into her. She blushed but held his gaze, not backing down.

The smell of her arousal hit him hard, sucking in his breath. He narrowed his eyes at her before standing up and moving to the computer. "I will clock out, and we shall talk in the truck. My coworkers have been eavesdropping lately..."

Her blush turned redder at the thought of his coworkers listening to them have sex. She groaned and buried head into her hands, mortified.

He glanced at her before straightening up and saying, "They did not hear our...activites last week. They just started a few days ago." He pulled on his leather coat and walked over to her, holding his hand out. She looked at his hand for a moment before standing up on her own and walking out the door, not waiting for him. He bristled at being rejected and turned away from. This was not how she was suppose to act. He growled and followed her out, not bothering to catch up to her.

She reached his truck and turned around, watching him walk casually, as if nothing was wrong. The arrogant man, he was driving her crazy. He pulled his keys and unlocked the truck before opening the door. He easily climbed in and started the truck. He glanced over to her, seeing her door open but she was still standing outside. It was as if she didn't know whether to get in or not. She looked up at him and saw the smirk on his face. Fuming, she hopped up into the seat and closed the door.

She watched him put on his seat belt and put the truck in drive. "What are you doing?"

He glanced at her and replied, "I'm going to drive us somewhere where there's people. So you'll feel more comfortable knowing I won't start anything...sexual."

She rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Like that's stopped you before."

He glared at her for a moment before taking off out of the parking lot, causing her to scramble to put on her seat belt. He pulled out on to the road and began to head towards the main highway. Relaxing into her seat, Kagome just stared out the window, not really looking at anything. He glanced over at her before letting out a sigh. This was going to be a long night.

After a few minutes, they were on the highway with no set destination. The silence in the truck wasn't awkward, but it wasn't exactly comfortable either. Deciding she was going to have to start the talking, she turned towards him and simply asked, "Why?"

He blinked before glancing at her "Why what?"

She growled softly "Why did you have sex with me?"

He smirked and grabbed her hand, holding on to it tightly "I would think that would be obvious, my sweet."

She jerked her hand from his grasp and crossed her arms underneath her breast. She huffed, "Don't call me that." She glared at him as she said, "You should never have contacted me. This never would have happened if you had just left me alone!"

He snarled at her and jerked the truck to the side of the highway, slamming the brakes to a quick stop. She gasped and gripped the seat as she was almost slammed into the dashboard. She gritted her teeth before turning to him to give him a piece of her mind. Before she could say anything, he was taking off her seat belt and climbing into the back seat, dragging her with him.

She gasped and jerked against his grip "Sesshoumaru! What are you doing? Stop it!"

He locked the doors and thanked the Lord he had dark tint on the windows. He jerked her against him, causing her to straddle his lap so she wouldn't fall off the seat. She glared at him and pushed against his chest "No! I'm going home!"

He smirked and pulled her hands behind her back, gripping her wrists. He growled softly "You going to walk back to your car?"

She smirked back at him, "As long as I'm away from you, youkai."

He snarled deeply and jerked her closer, one hand still gripping her wrists, the other grabbing her neck. He forced her to look at him "I'm trying to talk to you, and you keep snipping at me. Stop acting like a child!"

She gasped then glared, hatred shining in her eyes "I hate you...! You're despicable! You don't want to talk, you just want to fuck me! I'm just something to fuck. Isn't that right, Sesshoumaru? Isn't that why you have me on your lap? So I can feel how hard you are, how you're straining against your jeans?!"

He gripped her wrists tighter causing her to cry out in pain, "Enough! Fool of a woman! You know better than to try my patience, Kagome. Don't push me!" He let her go and tossed her off his lap on to the seat beside him. She landed with an 'oomph' and quickly sat up, glaring at him. He took deep breaths, trying to will his beast back into his cage. If she kept talking that way, his beast would make her submit, no matter what it took.

She continued to glare at him, not caring how angry he was getting. She was furious! To her, it seemed he just wanted her for sex. She needed more than that. She needed affection, love. She needed to be wanted for more. Inuyasha gave her at least that. All Sesshoumaru could offer her was a good fuck. She sniffed, holding back her tears. He had hurt her too many times to be forgiven so easily. He was going to have to work for her forgiveness this time, if she did want to forgive him.

He looked over at her, seeing tears in her eyes. Damn, he hated it when she cried. He let out a small whine before pulling her closer "Kagome... I didn't mean to hurt you. Please don't cry, my own." That was all it took. She burst into tears, even though she told herself she wouldn't. She sobbed softly, her body trembling. He whimpered and wrapped his arms around her, growling soothingly. He rocked her in his arms, rubbing her back and whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

After a few moments, her sobs ceased but her tears still flowed. She pulled back, sniffling as she said, "I'm sorry..."

He brushed her tears away from her cheeks and sighed "No, I am sorry. You're right. I shouldn't have touched you. I-I just couldn't help myself. I missed you so damned much..." He buried his nose into her hair, whining softly.

She stroked his pointed ears softly, knowing she was playing with fire by touching him. He began to growl and pressed closer to her, loving her touch. She stopped abruptly and pulled back, murmuring, "Sesshou, this has to stop. We can't do this anymore."

He pulled away, but still held her, looking into her eyes "You wish to end our friendship?"

She sighed and looked away, fiddling with the hem of her shirt, "Sesshou, I want to be friends, I really do. But, I want more than that from you... I want more than sex."

He whimpered and kissed her cheek "I want more too, my own."

She shook her head and turned away from him "You can't give me what Inuyasha can..."

At the sound of the hanyou's name falling from her lips, he growled and jerked her back around, looking in her eyes "What can he give you that I cannot? I have money, a career. I can provide for you! I know he cannot do this for you." He pulled her close once more, his lips almost touching hers. Her breath hitched as her heart began to beat faster. He pressed a soft kiss on her bottom lip before murmuring, "He cannot give you pleasure like I can." He trailed kisses from her cheek to her ear, nipping on the lobe, before moving on to her neck. She whimpered, powerless against him. He was right. He could give her more pleasure than Inuyasha could. The wetness between her thighs told her so.

The smell of her arousal filled his nose as he breathed deeply. He smiled and pressed her back against the seat. He wanted to feel her squirming beneath him as he took her. His lips found hers before she could protest, and he coaxed them into opening for him. He flicked his tongue against hers before pulling back to look down at her, laying between her parting legs. He smiled down at her as she opened her eyes, they were glazed over with desire. He lowered himself to capture her lips with his once more. His hands stole under the hem of her shirt, brushing against her skin. He teasingly slid his hands up under her bra, caressing the skin there. A little moan escaped her, such a delectable sound. She trembled from his touch and gripped his upper arms.

Pulling back, he looked down on her once more. There was no smile on his face, only desire for her. She looked up at him, confused for a moment. She shifted against him, causing his to hiss softly from pleasure. He gripped her shirt for a moment "God help me, Kagome," he said, his voice deep and husky from desire. He barely recognized his own voice. "I need you. Right now."

His hand went to his jeans, moving frantically to free himself. He sat up, trying to get them undone. This caused her to really look at him before she gasped softly, "No!" She jerked up and placed her hands on his, stopping him. All passion was gone from her glazed eyes. She shook her head as he looked at her in disbelief "No, Sesshou. Not like this."

He sat back so she could climb back into the front seat, watching her. He hated himself at that moment, coming at her like some animal. He groaned and refastened his jeans before climbing back into the driver's seat. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a few moments. He sighed, "I'm sorry."

She placed her hand on his, causing him to look at her, "Will you be okay?"

He nodded before putting the truck in drive and heading back to her car. What had gotten over him? At first they were yelling at each other, then she was crying. Then he was ready to make love to her again. He groaned inwardly, calling himself a stupid ass. He shouldn't have kissed her. He shouldn't have pulled her close to smell her sweet scent. He needed to get her away from him as soon as possible.

What seemed like an eternity later, he pulled next to her car. She looked at him and leaned over, kissing his cheek. She smiled softly and climbed out of the truck to get in her own car. He watched her leave and just sat there. Laying his head against the steering wheel, he closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. Now he realized he couldn't live without her. He needed her in his life. But, he had hurt her multiple times and gaining her forgiveness wasn't going to be easy. He was determined, though. He was the great Sesshoumaru.

* * *

**Wow, that was long to me. Was that long to you?! I'm starting to add a little more detail. I'm not going to edit the last two chapters, I feel it would be unnecessary.  
**

**Anyways, reviews reviews reviews! Oh, by the way, don't forget to review! =] Love you, my darlings! I will update as soon as I can! Have a wonderful weekend, my loves!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, my loves. I need more reviews! I need your feedback, or else! Well, there is no 'or else'. I wouldn't stop writing it or anything, heh. I just like feedback. Hearing from my readers is important to me. There is a lemon in this, so if you're not older then 18, don't read this!  
**

**For you Inu/Kag fans, I have another story called 'Forever Love'. Check it out! **

**For you Sesshou/Kag lovers like me, I will be posting a one-shot soon called 'Toxic'. Yes, it will be revolved around the song by Britney Spears. I'm not a big fan of Britney, but this song is just plain sexy, and I think putting my two favorite characters together with it would be explosive! **

**So, here's chapter 4! =]**

* * *

Finally, the weather was doing exactly what she wanted. It was raining. She loved the rain. The smell of wet grass and dirt always calmed her, as did the sound of the drops hitting the ground. Whenever it rained, she always sat outside on the front steps into the house. She sometimes wished there was a porch swing. It would've gone perfectly with the rain.

Letting out a small sigh, she watched the rain fall, a million thoughts running through her mind. Over a week ago she had seen Sesshoumaru. They had almost made love again in his truck. She couldn't believe she had almost allowed it to happen again. She needed to stop seeing him. He was dangerous. But, she couldn't stop seeing him. She needed him too much. She needed his smile, his laugh, his kisses... She groaned and pulled her legs close to her chest, placing her head on her knees. Her hair fell forward, curtaining her face from the rest of the world.

Inuyasha still didn't know what had happened. She didn't have the courage to tell him. Even though he deserved to know, she was afraid of ending up alone. It was already known that he would leave her if she ever cheated on him. Why she had cheated, she didn't know. She had always been fierce in her beliefs. She had been cheated on by Hojo, and she vowed to never cheat after the heartbreak she went through. But now, she had done it. She couldn't fix what she had done wrong.

Suddenly, her phone blared 'Everybody Needs A Best Friend' by Norah Jones. She knew who it was, and she was grateful he decided to call at that moment. She quickly answered, placing the phone up to the side of her face, sighing, "Hey, Miroku."

A chuckle came from the other end, "Seriously, how'd you know?"

"Everybody needs a best friend, duh," she stated. As if they knew exactly what that meant. And they did.

"Why, Kagome? Why that song? You know I couldn't stand that movie!"

She laughed softly, pressing the phone closer. "Oh hush. It was an awesome movie."

"Kagome, it was about a grown man with a talking teddy bear. Remind me how it was awesome," he grumbled.

"Because I said so, duh." She grinned before asking, "So, what's up?"

He sighed softly, "It's Sango. She cheated again..."

Letting out a soft groan, she shook her head in disappointment. Miroku had moved to China and met Sango. They were a great couple, but she couldn't seem to keep her hands off other men. Kagome had expected Miroku to cheat, not Sango. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "What are you gonna do?"

"I'm giving her one more chance," he sighed.

Confused, she asked, "Didn't you say that the last three times?"

"Yea, but I mean it this time. She says she won't do it again."

Letting out her best human growl, she said, "Miroku. I'm going to give you some advice. End it, now."

"I can't, I love her."

"Miroku... Listen, okay? Every time you take her back, she thinks she can get away with it. She won't stop, she'll keep doing it. Yeah, you'll break up with her for a week, but she knows in the end you'll take her back. You're basically telling her it's okay for her to do this!" She rubbed her forehead, feeling a migraine coming on. Already her head was starting to pound from frustration.

He sighed, "I know..."

She rolled her eyes "Whatever. You're not gonna listen to me anyways. You do you, Miroku. But I get to say 'I told you so' later."

"She promised she'd stop," he stated.

She snorted, "Yeah, okay. Look, when you move back, we'll talk about it, okay?"

"Alright. How's Inuyasha?"

She shrugged and mumbled, "He's Inuyasha. Always grumbling about something."

He laughed softly and said, "Of course."

A moment of comfortable silence passed between them before he said, "I want you to talk to her."

"No."

He groaned and pleaded with her, "Please? I really want you two to talk."

"Why? What's the point?" she stared out at the shrine. The rain was slowly easing up. She hoped it didn't stop before she could fully enjoy it.

"Because, you need to know her point of view," he said.

_I already know her point of view, _she thought. She had cheated, just like Sango. But unlike her, Kagome cheated with the same man, not four others. She shook her head and stated firmly, "No, Miroku. I don't like her, I don't respect her. She's hurt you. If I talk to her, I will NOT be nice about it."

He sighed, giving up. "Fine. Look, I've got to go. I'll call you when I leave China."

"Alright. Love you, little bro," she murmured.

"Love you too, big sis. Bye." With that, he hung up.

She put her phone back in her pocket and stood up. She walked out into the rain, turning her face up towards the cloudy sky. Closing her eyes, the droplets softly pelted her cheeks, her lips, her eyelids. She let the rain fall on her, as if it would wash away her sins. She clenched her hands to her heart before opening her eyes. She quickly walked over to the Tree of Ages, sitting up against it. It's branches and leaves protected her from the rain.

She pulled her phone back out and stared at the home screen. It had a picture of her and Inuyasha. They had been at a friend's wedding. He had been the best man, wearing a tuxedo with a deep red vest and a white button up shirt. He had removed his coat, they had grown hot from dancing so much. He was smiling down at her as they danced, her hand buried in his hair. She was smiling back, their love for each other shining in their eyes. She had been so happy that day. No worries on their mind, they had danced the night away and enjoyed each other's company, followed by a night filled with lovemaking. He had whispered to her in the darkness, telling her how much he loved her and wanted to marry her.

She sighed longingly, missing those good times. She knew things had to change, but what could she do? She narrowed her eyes, a look of concentration coming across her features. Maybe she should start by rekindling their lust for each other. That was always a good place to start. He was starting to complain anways, they hadn't made love in almost a month.

With her mind set, she stood and hurried back into the house. She knew what she was going to do. She was going to be forward with him. She wasn't a virgin, she needn't act like one. Running up the stairs, she locked herself in her bedroom and began planning a night he wouldn't easily forget.

* * *

"Fuck this job..."

Inuyasha climbed into his beat up car, growling softly as he started up the motor. It had been a rough day. His boss told him he was unreliable. That wasn't true, Inuyasha had always came in when needed, even on his days off. He quickly left the parking lot and headed home. Damn, he was tired. He had been thinking too much lately, and worrying about Kagome. Bills took most of their money, there was hardly any left after paying them. And since she had taken a drop in her pay, things had gotten even tighter. They had to get rid of a lot of things they didn't need just to try to stay afloat. She had been acting strange for the last few months. She hardly talked to him, she avoided him when they were home. He couldn't blame her though, he would snap at her, taking his anger out on her. Ever since they had moved in with her family, he became more stressed.

His ears drooped as he remembered a few nights ago. They had gone out to dinner, he had taken her to her favorite American restaurant. Everything was going so well, they were enjoying each others company. Until the waiter had started to flirt with her.

_Flashback_

_The waiter walked off, leaving a fuming hanyou and smiling woman behind. She took a bite of her steak before glancing up at Inuyasha. His lips were pressed in a thin line, his fist clenched on the table. She chewed slowly, dreading what was to come. _

_He growled softly and narrowed his fiery, golden eyes on her, "We're on a date, and you're going to flirt with the damned waiter."_

_She swallowed and set her eating utensils down. Lifting her napkin to wipe her lips, she looked over at him and said, "I wasn't flirting Inuyasha. He was flirting with me. I just answered his questions."_

_He gripped his fork tightly before angrily stabbing his steak with it, furiously cutting it into pieces. "I can't even take you out without you flirting with some other man."_

_She rolled her eyes and glared at him, "Inuyasha, you're being ridiculous. How many times have you flirted with other women and I teased you for it?"_

_He snarled and slammed his utensils down, "Bitch, this isn't about me! This is about you being forward with other men!"_

_She gasped as other customers began to look their way. She growled softly and gripped her napkin tightly, her knuckles turning white. She glared at them and they quickly went back to their meals. She looked at Inuyasha once more, "Baby, why are you so angry with me? I did nothing wrong."_

_He growled and disgust shone in his eyes, "You were no virgin when I met you. You can be forward with others, but not me. You're such a prude when we make love. I'm starting to wonder how other men were able to fuck you."_

_Her breath caught in her throat at his hateful words. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He wasn't making any sense, talking about things they had gotten over in the past. It was true, she hadn't been a virgin. But, she regretted not saving herself for Inuyasha, and she had told him that. She whimpered softly, her bottom lip quivering, "Inu..."_

_He tossed his fork and knife on to his plate, stating, "I'm not hungry. I've lost my appetite. I'll see you at the car." Standing up, he stomped out of the restaurant, glaring at everyone on his way out. He left her sitting there, the smell of her tears hitting him. But at the moment, he didn't care._

_He walked out to his beat up car, growling. Slowly, his temper escalated as he snarled. He raised his fist, crouching down, and slammed it into the asphalt of the parking lot. He made a good size crater beside the car. He glared at the damage before releasing his breath, his ears drooping. What had gotten over him? He knew she hadn't flirted, but he had been on edge lately. Ever since they had moved back, his temper flared more often, over the smallest things. _

_He slowly stood up, sensing her walking towards him. He turned towards her and his stomach lurched. Her eyes were hard, red from crying. She was carrying two to-go boxes. She had saved his dinner. She had always thought of him. Why couldn't he stop being such an ass to her? He watched her climb into the car, not saying a word. Letting out a sigh, he climbed into the drivers seat and drove them home. _

_End _

He sighed and ran a hand over his face, sitting at a stop light. She had refused to talk to him the rest of the night. She had climbed into bed, turning away from him. He had tried to pull her close, but she slapped his hands away. He laid there, hearing her sniffles, smelling her tears. He couldn't believe he'd been so rude to her. He regretted everything he had said, but he was too stubborn to apologize.

The light turning green, he took off. He wanted to get home and apologize to her. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, tell her he loved her. She deserved so much better, but she chose to stay with him. Tonight, he would show her how much he needed her, how much he loved her. He wouldn't screw it up this time.

Pulling behind her car outside the shrine, he hoped out and quickly locked the car, practically running into the house. He slipped off his shoes and glanced in the living room. He began to sniff for her, but all he could smell was candles. Vanilla, his favorite. He glanced to the floor, seeing red rose petals. They led him into the dining room. He saw a setting for two with a small candle and a note. He picked up the note and smiled softly as he read it.

'Tonight, it's just you and me. I made your favorite. Just keep following the petals, you'll find me. XOXO.'

He set the note back down and sniffed. His mouth watered as the smell of chicken ramen filled his nose. Some herbs also filled his nose, and he knew she had made actual chicken to go with it. He looked down to the floor and followed the trail up the stairs and into the bathroom. It was steamy, as if she had just gotten out of the shower. On the mirror, she wrote a message.

'I couldn't stop thinking about you in the shower...'

He groaned as the image of her naked popped into his head. He could see the water cascading down her body, her fingers trailing over her breasts, down to her thighs. He instantly hardened and turned around, walking out of the bathroom. He looked down and followed the petals once more. It led him into her office.

Sitting on her desk was a skirt next to another note. Gods, he remembered the first time she wore the skirt. He had walked in to her work, and she was bent over, grabbing a file. Her round cheeks were begging for his touch. He adjusted his jeans as they began to grow tight. He picked up the note.

'I know you remember that day. You made me close the store and you bent me over the desk...'

He smirked and set the note back down. She was going to get the loving of her life once he found her. He followed the petals towards the bedroom. The door was wide open, so he walked in. She was lying on the bed, gazing at him with lust filled eyes. She was wearing a black with pink lace teddy that tied up in the front, and a matching thong, with black thigh highs that were hooked to the teddy. On her little feet were his favorite red high heels. They hardly covered her feet with it's thin straps. And she was wearing red lipstick.

He groaned as she sat up slowly, trailing her hands over her thighs. She stood up and walked up to him, placing her hands against his chest. He leaned down to kiss her, but she turned her head away. She gripped his shirt before slowly raising it. She pulled it up and off, tossing it somewhere. He trembled as she pressed kisses against him, her fingers lightly touching his abs. He gripped her upper arms as she raised her head. He pressed his lips against hers, tasting her. He didn't care if the lipstick rubbed off on him. He wanted her too damned much to care.

She nipped his lower lip before pulling away. She turned them around and gently pushed him back towards the bed. She continued to kiss him, her tongue rubbing against his. She trailed her finger down and unzipped his jeans, pushing them down his hips with his boxers. He quickly helped her, stepping out of them before she pushed him to lie on the bed. She quickly straddled his lap and leaned down to resume kissing him once more, his hard shaft pressing against her thigh.

He trailing his hands down her sides and looked up at her, whispering huskily, "If you don't take this thing off, I'm going to tear it off." He flicked his claws over the fabric to emphasis his meaning.

She sat up slowly, grinding against him. She smiled as he groaned, raising his hips a little. She slowly began to untie the strings holding the teddy in place, keeping eye contact with him. She would slowly tug the knot loose, then slowly unlace it.

Not liking her slow movements, he reached up and sliced a claw through the rest of it. She glared at him and opened her mouth to yell at him. Before she could get a word out, he sat up and pushed the fabric aside, his mouth latching onto one of her breasts. A soft moan passed through her lips, her head falling back. She gasped softly when he began to nip and suckle, her head feeling heady with pleasure.

He glanced up at her before switching to her other breast, his fingers playing with the one he just left. She began to grind against him, clutching onto his hair as she moaned, "Inu...yasha...Oh..." He grinned against her flesh before pulling back to look up at her. She pouted softly before pushing him back down. She slowly trailed kisses over his chest, his abs, slowly making her way downward. He rested his hands under his head, watching her in anticipation.

She glanced up at him as she reached his jutting member, smiling before pressing a kiss against it. His breath caught as he watched her tongue dart out and flick over his hard flesh. He reached down and dug his fingers into her hair, guiding his throbbing member into her mouth. He closed his eyes and groaned as she suckled him. He didn't know how much more he could take of this.

She gripped his flesh as she began to bob her head up and down, up and down. He gasped as she took all of him before a soft moan came from her, vibrating over him. That was his undoing. He jerked away and grabbed her, dragging her close. He rolled them over, placing her beneath him. He sat up on his knees and gripped her thighs, letting out a growl.

She watched him drag his claws down her thighs to her wet folds. She gasped as he pressed his thumb against her pearl, slowly slipping a finger inside of her. She moaned and raised her hips, trying to get him closer. He smirked and pressed her hips back down with his other hand. He began to slide his finger in and out, coating it with her sweet juices. He squeezed her pearl, causing her to wither on the bed. He couldn't have her climaxing without him, so he pulled his hand away.

She opened her eyes to see him lick his finger clean. Her cheeks flushed a deeper red, the sight so erotic. He leaned over and softly kissed her. She could taste herself on his lips. He raised his head and looked into her eyes, murmuring, "Can I ask you something?"

She blinked and whispered, "Now?"

He nodded and grasped his flesh, rubbing it over her pearl, groaning, "Unless you can't concentrate."

She thought about telling him to ask his question, but with the way he was playing with her, she couldn't. So, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him down to her, raising her hips. He slid in perfectly, and they both sighed from the feeling. She smiled and dragged her nails over his chest, moaning, "Ask me later. Make love to me, baby."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied huskily. No more words were spoken as he began to move his hips. Only moans and grunts could be heard. Her head thrown back in the pillows as he moved above her, slowly picked up speed and depth. It would only be a matter of moments before they reached their release, and he intended them to release together. Reaching down, he played with her pearl and groaned as her walls clamped around his flesh. Within moments, his calculated movements became frantic. Only seconds later, she was sobbing his name as she hit her climax. A couple more thrusts, and he was falling behind her.

He collapsed on top of her, both of them shuddering in the aftermath. He gasped for breath, his sweat covered body adjusting so he wouldn't crush her. He raised himself up to move to her side, but she pulled him back, nuzzling his neck and murmuring, "No. Stay." He smiled and laid his head on her shoulder. He had hoped to last longer, but he couldn't help himself. Next time, they would go for hours, he'd make sure of it.

Letting out a content sigh, she rubbed his ears and ran her fingers through his head, occasionally rubbing his scalp. After a few minutes of content silence, he rolled off of her and pulled her close to his side. She laid her head on his shoulder, stroking his chest softly. He stared at the ceiling and said, "I forgot what I wanted to ask you."

She grinned goofily and said, "I'm just that good."

He let out a teasing growl, pinching her cute bum. She giggled and they settled back into their comfortable silence. She began to shift again, rubbing her thighs together. The smell of her arousal hit his nose and he was hard once more. He groaned, "Kagome..." He looked down at her and found her gazing up at him, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Can you...? So soon?" she asked.

He grinned and growled softly, "Let me show you it's possible..."

She giggled, but her giggles quickly turned into breathy moans as he showed her it _was_ possible so soon afterwards.

* * *

**Whew, we're done. Oka, so some of you probably feel that Kagome is a deceiving little slut. But remember, there's hundreds of women out there who are in the same situation! It's everyday life, whether we agree with it or not.  
**

**Now, don't forget to review, tell me your thoughts on this chapter. If you haven't checked out 'Forever Love' yet, then please do so. And keep an eye out for 'Toxic', my one-shot. I hope to post it this weekend!**

**Have a wonderful Friday! And be safe if you go out with friends or family! Love you, my darlings!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okie dokie. I will be bringing in Miroku into this chapter. They're best friends in this fic and that's it. Nothing else. **

**AkaNeko-Sesshy- No, not yet. The end is near though. **

**AznTofu- I know! I love her going back and forth between the two. =]**

**Sesschanfan- Thank you! This chapter isn't as exciting though lol. **

**LoveInTheBattlefield- I will keep the chapters coming. =]**

**LovelyLys- Yea, they're both so yummy, I had to have a lemon with both of the brothers. I won't say who she chooses though! That would ruin my plans! Hehe.**

**I hope everyone had a wonderful Easter Sunday! It was okay for me. I spent the day with my fiancé's family. We had steak (which I asked for medium rare and got medium well instead), salad, devilled colored eggs, mashed potatoes, and Jell-O. Now, I love Jell-O, it's a jiggly delight for me lol. But, whatever she made, was not quite Jell-O. I mean, it still jiggled, but the flavor was lacking. She had lime Jell-O on the bottom with real strawberry slices in it, and cherry Jell-O on top. I'm use to the Jell-O you can see through. The lime flavor was NOT clear. And it was gross, had an awful texture to it. Now I know why my fiancé hates Jell-O. **

**Hey, tell me how your Easter Sunday went! I do want to know, I love hearing from my readers. Don't worry, I don't judge. =] Enjoy this chapter! There is only a couple chapters left to this story!  
**

* * *

In a little café, just around the corner from where Kagome worked, the silver-haired youkai tapped his claws. They had decided to meet in a public place this time. Actually, she had demanded it and he had no choice. He still preferred to have her to himself, alone. Where no one could see them. He let out an irritated growl, glaring at his mug of coffee. She was over five minutes late, which wasn't like her. She was always ten minutes early to every appointment and meeting she had. Something must have happened at work, mostly likely with her prick of a boss.

The bell above the entrance signaled another customer coming in. Glancing towards the door, he relaxed as Kagome walked towards him. She looked very nice today, yet casual compared to the other times he's seen her. Now, she was wearing a simple pink blouse with dark jeans and sneakers. She wore no other jewelry except her engagement ring. There were times he wished he could take it off and throw it into the depths of hell.

Quickly standing up to pull out her chair, he smiled softly and leaned down to kiss her sweet lips. Unfortunately, she turned her head at the last second, causing him to kiss her cheek. He frowned for a moment before the smile was back, helping her sit in her seat. Taking his seat once more, he said, "Good afternoon, Kagome."

She smiled, although it didn't reach her eyes. "Hi, Sesshoumaru."

Noticing her dull eyes, he frowned once more before handing her a mug of her favorite beverage. "I went ahead and got your drink for you."

She sighed in appreciation, quickly taking a sip. She closed her eyes, savoring the taste. No matter the weather, she always enjoyed a good cup of hot cocoa, and he knew it. It was one of her weak spots. Taking another sip, she opened her eyes to gaze at him. She smiled, setting the cup down. "Thank you. I really needed it."

He took a sip of his coffee before asking, "Why are you sad?"

She sighed and ran a hand through her wavy locks, staring at her steaming drink. "My boss is mad at me."

He stared at her, saying nothing.

She took that as a sign to continue. "I asked for a couple of days off, and he says he's not happy about it."

The great dog demon tilted his head to the side. "Why is he unhappy?"

She tapped a finger against the table, replying, "Because while I'm off 'playing around', he has to work six days straight. He basically told me to choose between this job and my business."

He let out a disapproving scoff. "You're not playing around. You're going to a class to better your skills in your business, and it will benefit his business as well."

She shook her head, sighing, "Well, he doesn't see it that way. He says I shouldn't be doing these classes anyways."

He frowned and reached out, grasping her hand that was tapping against the table. He brushed his claws over pulse, getting her to look up at him. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, saying, "Do not let him get you down. You are better than him. It was very unprofessional of him to complain to you like he did. From now on, do not tell him what you are doing on those days."

She nodded, a small smile on her face. "You're right. You know I'm sensitive."

"Yes, I know. You're a very kind, generous woman. You always put others before yourself." He smiled in return, running his thumb along her knuckles. He could feel her heart racing from his touch. He grinned inwardly at the thought, loving the fact that he affected her with such a simple touch. After a few moments though, she pulled her hand away.

She took another long sip of her drink and tapped her fingers once more. Just gazing at him, she couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. From his magenta strips to his tall, broad build. And his eyes. His bright, golden eyes. She loved them so. She had finally admitted to herself that she was in love with him. But, she wouldn't tell him. Things needed to be sorted out first with their relationship and with Inuyasha. She sat back in her chair, her hand idly tapping the table.

He just stared at her. She looked so good, even in jeans. They actually fit her in the right places, accented her delectable ass. An image of her bent over his desk in those jeans flashed in his mind. He shifted in his seat as he tried not to get hard in front of her. But, he wasn't sure he could handle anymore of this. He knew if he didn't kiss her soon he'd die.

"Sesshou, we need to talk about us," Kagome said.

He paused before nodding for her to continue.

She let out a little sigh. "Look, we have to stop what we're doing. We can't be alone together anymore. I need you to be my friend, Sesshou."

He pursed his lips together. He knew this was going to happen. "Are you sure you just wish to be friends?"

She bit on to her bottom lip for a moment, then licked her dry lips. "Yes."

He groaned inwardly, seeing her tongue dart out across her lips. "As you wish."

A smile appeared on her lips as she took another sip of her beverage. A little bit of whipped cream ended up on the corner of her mouth. He stared at it, holding himself back. He longed to lean over and lick it off for her. Then, a thought came to his mind and he slowly smirked. "Kagome?"

She looked over at him. "Yeah?"

He leaned towards her, but not close enough to kiss her. "May I kiss you?"

She blinked. "Huh?"

He smirked again. "May I kiss you? Before we officially become friends."

She stared at him from a moment before replying, "I suppose."

He grinned and leaned even closer, brushing his lips against her ear as he murmured, "This doesn't count though. I've been dying to do this for the last minute." Then, he leaned towards her mouth. His tongue darted out, slowly licking up the whipped cream.

She let out a soft moan, her hands tightening around her mug to keep from touching him. It was so erotic, his tongue caressing the corner of her mouth. Already she could feel heat pooling between her thighs. She parted her lips slightly, feeling his tongue slipping in just slightly before he pulled away.

He grinned at her flushed face, proud of his work. He stood and pulled her chair out. As she stood, he took her hand and led her out of the café. She followed behind him, a hand pressed to the corner of her mouth. She couldn't believe how quick she reacted to his kiss. Well, if you'd call that a kiss. He led her to his mustang, but instead of putting her inside, he pulled her against his chest, pressing her back against the driver's side of the car. He trailed his hands down to her hips, gripping them. "Now, I'm going to kiss you. And, I'm going to touch you. I've been dying..." Leaning in, he captured her lips in a soft, sweet kiss.

She let out a small mewl, her eyes closing. She couldn't resist him, they both knew that. But, she knew he wouldn't go far, since they were in public. All thoughts left her mind as his kiss grow more passionate and fierce. He nipped at her bottom lip, causing her to gasp, allowing him entrance. His tongue slipped past her lips, she let out another moan.

Burying her hands into this silvery locks, she pressed closer to him, feeling his bulge. He growled softly against her lips, grinding his groin against her. His hands slipped under her shirt, trailing up her back. The shirt rose high above her torso as he gripped her shoulders. He tore his lips away from hers, only to attack her neck. He trailed hot, wet kisses over the column of her throat, nipping her racing pulse. His fangs grew longer as his eyes tinged crimson red. The urge to bite her was impossible to resist.

A deep rumble erupted from his chest, a whimper escaped her lips. She could feel his beast taking over, she had to stop him before he bit her. Reaching up, she pulled back and placed her hands on his cheeks. His deadly eyes narrowed on her as he let out a displeasing growl. She whimpered softly to him before leaning up to kiss him once more. She murmured against his lips, "Sesshou, you have to calm down..."

He grunted in response before burying his head against her neck, taking in her scent. He whined softly before giving her an apologetic lick. She stroked his jagged stripes, causing them to smooth out as the red left his golden eyes. He pressed her closer to him, sighing softly, "Forgive me..."

She smiled softly before nuzzling his cheek. "There's nothing to forgive."

He nodded before pulling back, gazing into her eyes. He had to tell her that he loved her. He knew now that he needed her in his life. She was his mate, not the hanyou's. "Kagome... I-"

She pressed a finger against his lips, stopping his words. She shook her head and pressed her cheek against his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist, murmuring, "Don't speak. Let me enjoy this, Sesshou."

He wrapped his arms around her, laying his cheek against her hair.

She didn't want to hear his words, she wasn't ready. She needed more time. Closing her eyes, she savored the moment, being in his arms, being close to him. She could hear, no feel, his heartbeat, feel his warmth. No more words were spoken between them. They enjoyed their moment in each others arms.

* * *

Hours later, Kagome finally clocked out of work, silently fuming. Her boss had refused to talk to her for the rest of the day, and when he did he was very rude to her. She stomped to her car and got in. She quickly started the little Lancer and vroomed out the parking lot and headed home.

She grumbled to herself, "Stupid ass prick. Childish son of a bitch. Selfish mother fu-"

The ringtone for Miroku went off on her phone. She quickly answered it, putting him on speaker phone, "Hey."

"Hey, big sis. You off work yet?"

She sighed, "Yeah. It's been a long day."

He chuckled and said, "Well, I'm back in town! You should come to my new place."

"Alright, but only if you have alcohol."

"Of course I do! You know me better than that!"

She smiled "Text me the address."

"Yes, ma'am. See ya soon."

"Bye." She ended the call. Seconds later, her phone beeped, letting her know she had a text message waiting for her. Stopping at a stop light, she read the message, then typed the address into her GPS. Once the light turned green, she took off and headed to Miroku's new apartment.

Several minutes later, she pulled up to a set of apartment complexes. They weren't quite ghetto, but at the same time they were. It wasn't the best area of town, but it wasn't the worst either. Pulling into a parking spot, she turned off the motor and climbed out. She headed towards his apartment door and rang the door bell. The door opened within a few moments. A soft smile appeared on her lips as she looked at her best friend.

He was still the same Miroku. His looks were the same, he had always been boyishly handsome. His dark hair was shorter, and he needed to shave. The beginnings of a beard and mustache began to show. He was wearing a pair of old, faded jeans and a shirt she had given him for his birthday before he had left. It said, 'I'm with stupid,' and the arrow was pointing up to his face.

He quickly pulled her into his arms, lifting her up off the ground. "Gome! I've missed you!"

She giggled and wrapped her arms around him in return as he squeezed her. She couldn't believe he was back. He had been gone for three years, they had left on bad terms. He had promised her he would come back from his visit with Sango, but he hadn't come back. Instead, he moved in with her and got a job. She had been bitter, hurt that he had chosen a slut over her. But after a while, she had forgiven as always and they continued to be best friends.

He set her back on her feet before ruffling her bangs. "Still look good, and you're still short."

She smacked his hand away "Oh, hush, Roku. I'm quite satisfied with my height, thank you very much."

He chuckled softly. "Still the same ol' Kagome. How was work?"

She groaned and slipped off her shoes before heading towards the couch. She face planted on the cushions, pulling a pillow over her head.

He grinned and leaned over the back of the couch. "That bad?"

She grunted a yes.

He laughed and went towards the kitchen. He pulled out his blender and got the ingredients gathered to make her favorite alcoholic beverage. Putting crushed ice, Malibu coconut rum, banana slices, and pineapple juice, he blended it all together. Within moments, he was sitting on his coffee table, holding her drink.

Smelling the yummy pineapple juice, she peeked out from under the pillow. Seeing the drink, she sat up and quickly took it from him. She took a big gulp and sighed, satisfied. "Aahhh, I really needed this." Within moments, she pressed a fist against her temple, crying out, "Brain freeze!"

He laughed softly and took a sip of her drink before saying, "That's why you drink it slow."

She glared at him, taking her drink back once the brain freeze passed. She took another smaller sip, sitting back on the couch.

"So? What happened?" He sat beside her, poking her arm.

She closed her eyes and sighed, telling him the whole story.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "What an ass. Why didn't you just quit?"

She shook her head. "I can't. Inuyasha would be upset, and I can't afford to."

He nodded before picking up two Xbox 360 controllers and giving her one. He turned on the TV and the Xbox and said, "You need to relax, and shoot some people."

They began to play, just enjoying each others company as they played MW3. They would talk, occasionally yelling and cussing at the screen. She had missed him. It was good to have him back. Miroku glanced at Kagome, smiling softly. He was glad to be back, he had missed her presence. Ever since they had first met, he had been hooked on her, but in a friendly way.

_Flashback (Third Grade)_

_Little Kagome stared at the new student as the teacher introduced him. "Class, this is Miroku. He's new to the town, and will need help making friends." The teacher smiled down at Miroku. He grinned, one of his front teeth missing. The teacher looked around the class room, murmuring, "Now where to put you..."_

_Seeing an opportunity, Kagome raised her hand high, practically bouncing up and down in her seat. "He can sit by me, Mrs. T.!" _

_Mrs. T. smiled and said, "Ah, Kagome. Thank you. I'm sure you'll help him make new friends."_

_"I shure will!" Kagome smiled._

_"Alright, Miroku," the teacher said. "Go ahead and sit by Kagome."_

_Miroku walked over to said girl, blushing as he gazed at her. She sure was cute! She was wearing little girl's jeans, old sneakers, and a purple t-shirt with Scooby-Doo on it. She had shoulder length dark hair, big brown eyes, and the sweetest smile. Her talking seemed to have a lisp too. He had one because he was missing one of his teeth. He wondered why she had a lisp. He sat beside her and stuck his hand out to her, saying, "I'm Miroku."_

_She grasped his hand and shook it wildly, giggling, "I'm Kagome. We're going to be best friends."_

_He grinned and she grinned back, showing her pearly whites. She too was missing one of her front teeth, explaining her lisp. He giggled softly and said, "How can you be so shure?"_

_She giggled and leaned closer. As if sharing a secret with him, she whispered in his ear, "Cause I said so!" And he was hooked._

_When they had recess, they went out together. Seeing some of her friends, she had grabbed his hand, causing him to blush. She giggled and cried out, "Come on, Roku!" She pulled him along then they ran beside each other, still holding his hands. She knew everyone, even the older kids. She had introduced him to everyone, but made sure they knew he was _her _best friend. He smiled, blushing from the attention he was getting. _

_After being introduced, Kagome pulled him towards the swing. She climbed in one and grinned at him. "Roku, swing with me! Let's touch the sky!"_

_He grinned and took a seat in the swing next to her. They both began to swing, climbing higher and higher. And it was almost as if they could touch the sky! He glanced at Kagome as she squealed in excitement. She jumped and landed in the soft sand, giggling. She turned towards him and shouted, "Jump Roku!" _

_He gulped and gripped the chains tighter. She frowned and said, "Roku, it's okay! I promise you won't get hurt!"_

_He looked at her and asked, "What if I do?"_

_She smiled softly and replied, "Then, as your best friend, I promise to take care of you!"_

_His breath paused. She made him a promise, and even though he didn't know her for more than a few hours, he knew she wouldn't break it. Loosening his grips on the chains, he swung highed before shouting, "Okay, here I come!" He jumped from the swing and managed to land on his butt._

_Kagome giggled, clapping her hands together, "Roku! You did it!" She went to her knees beside him, smiling. _

_He grinned back before ruffling her bangs. "Of course I did, Gome!"_

_She grumbled and fixed her bangs. It was the beginning of their friendship. _

_End _

He grinned as she cried out, "Mother fucker! That was bullshit! I'm going to kill you!" He laughed as she tried again and again to get the same guy, but she kept getting killed. She screeched in outrage, then went silent. He watched her concentrate. Her character crawled slowly, then aimed her sniper on the guy. Holding her breath in real life, and in the game, she fired at the other guy's head.

"Woop!" She bounced for a moment, basking in her victory. She had gotten the last kill, and her revenge. The scoreboard showed up on the screen. She was on the bottom, her score was 6 kills, 15 deaths. She shrugged and said, "Eh, who cares? I got my revenge."

He laughed softly and ruffled her bangs once more. Watching her grumble and fix them, he said, "One more?"

She sighed, "Okay, but this is the last one."

They concentrated on the screen as another game started.

* * *

After playing video games with Miroku for a few hours, Kagome finally managed to get home. She had tried to leave an hour ago, but he kept saying, "One more game, please!" and, "It's not everyday I get to see my best friend." She had finally told him no and went home. She was sitting outside her house on the front steps, looking up at the stars.

Early in the day, after their passionate embrace, Kagome had told Sesshoumaru that they would be just friends from now on, until she decided what she wanted to do. She hated hurting him and Inuyasha, and she was hurting too. She couldn't make a decision if Sesshoumaru was continuously kissing her and touching her. She had gotten him to agree grudgingly, but she promised to make a decision soon.

She shook her head, sighing softly. How did she get in this mess? Hearing her mom holler a good night, she stood and went inside. She had to talk to Inuyasha. It was time to find out what she truly wanted, even if it broke her heart, his, or Sesshoumaru's. She had to do this, she had to. She couldn't sneak around anymore, she couldn't lie anymore.

Heading up the stairs, she slowed in her steps, not as confident now. Maybe she shouldn't tell him about Sesshoumaru. Maybe she should just concentrate on Inuyasha and her. Pausing before the door. she sighed softly. She didn't have the courage to tell him about her cheating. But, she had no choice. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and stepped inside.

Inuyasha glanced at her, smiling softly. "Hey babe."

"Inuyasha... We need to talk." Closing the door, she sealed them from the rest of the world. It was now, or never.

* * *

**Alright, that's all for this chapter. Either the next chapter will be the last one, or the one after the next one will be. I didn't plan on making this a full story, so I decided to cut it back. I was going to try for ten chapters, but I feel that it would unnecessary.  
**

**For those of you who don't know, MW3 is Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. I'm a gamer girl! lol. **

**Anways, don't forget to review. And let me know what you did for Easter Sunday! Love you, my darlings! Buh bye!**


	6. Attn: Readers

**Hi my loves. I will tell you now, this will not be a chapter. I'm putting 'Night of Lust' and 'Forever Love' on hold. I'm going through a rough patch in my life, and this isn't something that I want to deal with at the same time. I'm sorry for any inconvenience this causes to your love of reading.**

**In my fanfic 'Night of Lust', in chapter 5 Kagome tells Sesshoumaru about her boss. This is not make up. I'm going through that situation. **

**I asked for a Saturday off, giving him a month notice. I do a jewelry business on the side for extra income, and there's times where I need to go out of town for training. I wrote him a note because he wasn't there when I went to work. I go in the next day and he's sitting at his desk. I walked over and asked if he got my note. This is how the conversation went. **

**Me- Hey boss, did you get my note? *smile on my face***

**Boss- Yea, and I'm not happy about it. *big frown***

**Me-*silent for a few moments, blinking in confusion* Did I not give you enough notice?**

**Boss- It's not the fact that you didn't give me enough notice. It's the fact that you're going off to play with jewelry. *haughtiness***

**Me-*starting to get pissed, cheeks are flushing***

**Boss- I have to work six days straight now that you're taking a Saturday off to play with jewelry. If you want to do jewelry, then go do jewelry. If you want to be here, then be here.**

**Me- I want to work here, but I'm doing what's best for me financially. Right now, this is my full time job, not the jewelry.**

**Boss- Am I gonna have to hire someone else?**

**Me-*tears starting to well up in my eyes* No...**

**Boss- You have the days off. **

**Me- Thank you... *starts to walk away***

**Boss- My honest opinion is you shouldn't be doing this jewelry thing, but apparently my opinion doesn't matter.**

**Me-*mutters under breath* Your damn right it doesn't. **

**And that was over a month ago. He is rude to me and refuses to acknowledge me. Whenever I ask him something, he gives me an attitude. I have been crying over the way he treats me, and it's affecting my life way too much. **

**So, I will be handing him my notice on Monday. I have been presented an opportunity, and I took it. I will get more hours, better pay, and benefits. The only downside is it's 6 days a week or 50 hours a week. And yes, I get overtime. But I will have my days free!**

**So while I'm going through this change, I won't be writing. I want to settle into my new job first. I promise to update within two weeks for both stories. Again, I'm very sorry, my lovelies. **


	7. Chapter 6

**The only reason I posted this chapter is because I had already written it before I put up my notice. If you didn't read my notice, shame on you. Oh, thank you to those who reviewed!**

**AkaNeko-Sesshy- Yes, it's time to be brave and tell him everything that has been going on.**

**AznTofu- My fiancee plays this game all the time. When we first started dating, it was annoying that all he wanted to do was play video games. After realizing complaining about it wasn't going to change his passion for video games, I decided to just play with him. Score for me lol. **

**Somebody- I realize I never did explain that heh. I suppose I'll work it in somewhere lol.**

**Seducing Pheonix- Thank you! I appreciate you for taking the time to tell me that lol. **

**Guest- Don't worry too much. She's a survivor.**

**Anime Lady PIMP- I know. I don't know if she's truly ready. I guess we'll find out.**

**Alright, as AkaNeko-Sesshy said, it's time to take the plunge. I'm sorry to you Inu/Kag lovers, but this is a Sess/Kag fic. I might write an alternate ending for you Inu/Kag lovers. But only if it's really wanted. And I won't know if it's wanted if you don't tell me! Enjoy, my pretties! **

* * *

It seemed like it was just another Monday. The clouds were white and fluffy, passing lazily under the sun's watchful glare. Everyone was heading to work, but not Miroku. He was sitting in his apartment, waiting for Kagome to show up. When she had called him the day before, he had gotten worried. He could hear the tears and sniffles as she spoke to him. Something had happened between her and Inuyasha.

Letting out a sigh, he leaned back, sitting comfortably on his couch. She was suppose to be here any minute. Glancing at his clock on the wall, he saw that she was actually 15 minutes late. So unlike organized and timely Kagome. He frowned and stood up, getting anxious. He walked over to the window and pulled back the curtains, looking for her car.

Within moments, he spotted her little blue car pulling into a parking spot. He saw her climb out of the car and head towards the building. He turned from the window and went to meet her at his door. Just as he went to open it, she knocked on the door. He opened the door and gazed at her. Taking in her appearance, anger swelled within him.

Kagome smiled sadly as she removed her huge sunglasses. High on her left cheek, there was a bruise. It was ugly, black and blue staining her rosy cheek. On her bottom lip towards the left was a small cut. A tear slipped down her cheek as she said, "It looks worse than it actually feels."

He allowed her to come in before slamming the door shut. "I'll kill him."

She shook her head and placed her arm on his, murmuring, "No. There's no need."

He narrowed his eyes on the bruise and stated, "He hit you, Kagome.

"I know," she sighed. She removed her arm from him and walked over to the couch. Leaving her jacket on, she placed her purse and sunglasses down on the coffee table. "All has been forgiven, Miroku."

"What are you talking about?!" he snarled.

She smiled solemnly and sat down, patting the cushion beside her. "Come sit with me, Roku. I will tell you what has been going on."

He sat beside her and said, "Alright. Spill it, Gome."

Taking a deep breath, she told him everything. She told him about how her relationship with Inuyasha had become strained. How Sesshoumaru came back into her life and turned it upside down. She told him about their liasons at his work. Tears were streaming down her face as she poured everything out of her once more. It felt so good not to lie anymore, or to keep secrets. She had been miserable with herself since the beginning. It had teared her apart from the inside to hide everything from Miroku, especially Inuyasha.

Finishing, Kagome wiped her tears away, sighing, "And I realized that I fell in love with Sesshoumaru."

Miroku let out the breath he had been holding. He couldn't believe it; sweet, little Kagome had been cheating on Inuyasha for months. That wasn't like her, at least that's what he thought. He shook his head and said, "Why? Why did you agree to keep seeing Sesshoumaru?"

She sighed and lowered her gaze. "He made me feel like a woman. He didn't belittle me, he didn't blame me. It was so refreshing, Roku." She turned towards him and looked up at him. "I know what I did was wrong. But, Inuyasha... He stopped showing his love for me. He would flirt with other girls, or stare at other women in front of me." Remembering how hurt she had been by his callous attitude, she grimaced as if in pain. "He would get mad at me when I would get upset with him. When things went wrong, no matter what they were, he blamed me constantly. I never did anything right by him." She rubbed her eyes, willing the tears to stop.

Miroku sat there silently, waiting for her to continue.

"Then Sesshoumaru came back into my life." She lowered her hands and a soft smile fell on her lips, her face glowing from the memory. "He was so kind to me. He listened to me and talked with me. He called me beautiful." She closed her eyes, sniffling. "He hadn't planned on kissing me. I had kissed him the first time. For a while, we would just kiss and talk, then we would start to touch. Then it started to get harder for us to hold back."

Miroku cleared his throat, uncomfortable with the vision of Kagome and Sesshoumaru doing anything sexual.

She smiled and said, "I told him that we couldn't do it anymore. I had to make my decision, and with what we were doing... It was making it so much harder for me. So he agreed. That night, I realized it didn't matter. I already knew who I wanted to be with. So I went home..." Her eyes grew hazy with the memory of a few nights ago...

_Flashback_

_She didn't have the courage to tell him about her cheating. But, she had no choice. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and stepped inside._

_Inuyasha glanced at her, smiling softly. "Hey babe."_

_"Inuyasha... We need to talk." Closing the door, she sealed them from the rest of the world. It was now, or never. _

_He had turned to his video game, saying, "Can it wait? I just started this game."_

_She gazed at him and said, "No, it can't. Turn it off, Inuyasha."_

_Cringing at her tone, and the use of his name, he turned off the system and TV before turning towards her, still sitting on the bed. _

_She came over and sat beside him. She could do this, she could do this. She took a deep breath before looking him in the eyes and saying, "Inuyasha, I can't do this anymore."_

_He blinked and tilted his head, his ear twitching for a moment. "Wha-what do you mean?"_

_She lace her fingers together and stared down at them, breaking eye contact. "I feel that there's no reason for us to be together anymore..."_

_Amber eyes went wide with realization. She was breaking up with him. He whimpered softly and grabbed her hands, gripping them tightly. "Kagome... I love you."_

_She sniffled softly and looked up at him, tears building in her eyes. "I know, but I can't be with you. We've both changed in the last year, and I feel that we've grown too far apart."_

_He tugged her into his arms, holding her tightly as he whimpered, "Don't... I'll change. I'm sorry for treating you the way I have. Just...don't leave me." He buried his face into her hair, taking in her scent. His breath hitching, he smelt another scent..._

_She pulled away and shook her head, saying firmly, "No, Inuyasha. I can't be with you anymore." She stood up and turned away from him._

_He growled softly. There was another scent on her body, and it wasn't Miroku's. He knew Miroku's scent. This scent was another male's, but who's? He gripped the blankets, keeping from grabbing her. "Why can't you be with me anymore, Kagome? Tell me the truth."_

_She stiffened and wrapped her arms around herself. She had to tell him about Sesshoumaru. She was dreading this moment, especially with his temper. She let out a small sigh and murmured, "I've been seeing...someone else..."_

_She heard nothing from behind her. Curious, she turned towards him, looking at his shaking form. His head was lowered, his bangs covering his eyes. His hands were in fists on the bed. Seeing jagged stripes appear on his cheeks, she backed up a step. He raised his head, his crimson eyes piercing her soul. There was such anger, and sorrow. _

_A flash of red, and he was in front of her, growling. He raised his hand and backhanded her across the face, knocking her to the floor. She cried out and whimpered softly, tears coming to her eyes once more as the pain consumed her cheek. She pressed her hand gingerly to her cheek before looking up at him, whimpering, "Inu..." A small trickle of blood fell from her split bottom lip.  
_

_He snarled and grabbed her by her arms, jerking her back up against him. His claws dug into her upper arms and she bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out in pain. He pressed his face close to hers, growling menacingly, "You've been sleeping with him, haven't you?"_

_She remained silent, tears streaming down her cheeks. He gripped her harder, causing her to squeak in agony. He snarled and threw her away from him. She crashed up against the wall, her head slamming the hardest. She slid down to the floor, a smear of blood trailing behind her. She reached a shaking hand to the back of her head, feeling wetness there. She brought her hand up to her eyes and saw her fingers sticky with blood. She whimpered softly and looked back up at Inuyasha.  
_

_He stalked towards her, his deep growls filling the room. He stood over her, glaring down at her as he said, "Whore..."_

_She closed her eyes in shame and a small sob escaped her, "I'm sorry! Inu... I'm so sorry..." She buried her head into her hands, sobbing softly. _

_A small whine past his lips as his jagged stripes faded from his cheeks, the crimson of his eyes bleeding back to their amber gold. He knelt down to her and whimpered, reaching out to her. _

_Feeling him coming closer, she jerked back against the wall, her arms covering herself protectively. _

_He whimpered once more and tentatively grabbed her blood smeared hand. He nuzzled the back of her hand, whimpering in apology. "Kagome..."_

_She sniffled and looked at him, her heart breaking at his sorrowful expression. How she regretted what she had done. She had promised she would never hurt him, and she broke that promise. She reached out to him and pulled him close, bringing his head to her chest. He continued to whine as she rubbed his ears and said, "I'm so sorry, Inuyasha... I broke my promise..."_

_Tears welled up in his own eyes and he buried his face against her neck, saying, "I hit you... Forgive me, Kagome..."_

_She closed her eyes, her head throbbing in agony. She began to hurt everywhere it seemed, but her heart hurt the most. How could she have done this to Inuyasha? He didn't deserve what she had done. She opened her eyes and cupped his face, urging him to look at her. "Inuyasha..."_

_He sat back, gazing into her eyes. _

_She stroked his cheek softly. "I forgive you. I'm sorry. This is my fault."_

_He shook his head and said, "No, it's mine."_

_She smiled sorrowfully and murmured, "It's both of our faults." She pressed her forehead against his, closing her eyes. Finally, she felt at peace with her heart. No more lies, no more hiding.  
_

_End_

Miroku stared at Kagome, not sure what to say. He still had the urge to go and beat the crap out of the hanyou, but he knew that would just upset Kagome even more.

She looked at him, smiling softly. "We forgave each other. And that's that."

He sighed in frustration and leaned back as he said, "You're positive you don't want me to hit him just once?"

She chuckled softly and patted his hand. "I'm positive. He's miserable enough..." She grew quiet as she remembered that she caused his misery as much as he did.

Miroku nodded and just stared at her for a moment. She was a kind, sweet woman. He was still shocked about her cheating, but at the same time, he wasn't. He remembered those calls, her soft sniffles as she told him about the change in Inuyasha. He had consoled her, saying it was just a phase, that it would pass. Apparently, it hadn't.

She looked over at Miroku and sighed softly, "Well, I've got to get going. Sesshoumaru is waiting for me."

He grabbed her hands, squeezing them softly as he said, "Are you sure you want him to see you like this?"

She tilted her head, her eyes questioning him.

He smiled sadly and said, "If he figures out what Inuyasha has done, he'll kill him. He sees you as his mate, his one to protect."

She smiled softly at the thought before saying, "He won't kill Inuyasha."

He shrugged and stood up with her, following her to the door. "Well, just be careful, okay Gome?"

She grinned, wincing when it hurt her cheek. "Always, Roku." She leaned up and kissed his cheek softly. Slipping her sunglasses back on, she left his apartment.

He sat back down on his couch and pulled out his phone. He had realized something while Kagome had told him what happened. Seeing how much pain she had been in from just lying to herself and everyone else made him realize that he didn't want to go through that either. He didn't want to go through life, wondering if Sango would ever be faithful to him. Dialing Sango's number, he waited for her to answer. Hearing her voice, he said, "Sango... We need to talk..."

* * *

**Alright, how did we like it? I know some of you might get upset with the fact that I made Inuyasha hit Kagome. But, I felt that since his youkai side was dangerous anyways, it worked out. **

**The next chapter will be the last chapter! I'm glad to be almost done. **

**I'm leaving Miroku and Sango alone. That's a complete different story that I won't be writing lol. **

**Again, review for me. **


	8. Attn Readers

**My dearest readers, **

**This is not a chapter. This a notice to all my readers. **

**I know I promised I'd continue updating after I got settled in my new job. Well, just as I was about to start updating, my grandma ended up in the hospital. I'll start from the beginning...**

**On Saturday, May 25th at 4.00pm, my mother texted me saying that grandma fell and grandpa couldn't help her get up. So dad was on his way to their house and grandpa dialed 911. **

**My grandma told my grandpa not to call 911. She just wanted him to get her up and take her himself. Well, she fell unconscious before the EMTs got there. We thought she just broke a hip. When my father got there, there were two ambulances and they were calling Flight for Life. We still didn't think anything of it. **

**I remember going to the ER with my fiancé, Corey, and we sat there waiting. My dad and Uncle Tim (both sons of my grandparents), went back to see her. More family showed up. About ten minutes later, Dad came to the waiting room and grabbed Mom with such urgency that it scared me. And Corey opens his mouth and says, "That means it's not good." He suffered one of my death glares. Very inconsiderate thing to say.**

**Uncle Tim came back and sat with us, saying the doctor believed she had a stroke. They were running tests to make sure. It didn't really register what he was saying, but at the same time it did. ****I texted my brother, begging him to call me. Dad came out and went outside. I followed with Corey close behind me. Dad happened to be on the phone with my brother. Anyways... he turned to me after he hung up and said, "There's no hope." **

**How could there be no hope? She just broke her hip. The only reason she had to be on Flight for Life was because the ambulance couldn't get her to the hospital quick enough, right?... I just saw her on Monday, and she was oka. She was smiling and talking, she was Grandma... How can she die from a broken hip?**

**I started crying and just kept saying no over and over. There was no way. I wasn't ready, there was too many things I wanted to do with her and say to her...**

**So, a few minutes later I was able to go to the room they had her in. She was hooked up to life support, all these tubs and monitors. And she looked so old... **

**After a few hours, they moved her to CCU. **

**What had happened was she had an aneurysm. A week prior, she had a small bleed in the brain. It wasn't lethal, but it did give her headaches and she became confused at times. So, she had another aneurysm, but the bleeding was so massive, that it pushed her brain over to the right. Grandpa said when he looked at the results of the tests, there weren't any folds in the brain. The neurologist said they could perform surgery, but she wouldn't be the same and she'd have to be in a nursing home for the rest of her life, if she survived the surgery. **

**Twelve years ago, Grandma had gotten really sick and needed a liver transplant. She got so bad that she had to go on life support, and she was awake the entire time. After going through that, she told Grandpa she never wanted to be on life support again, no matter the situation. And she never wanted to be in a nursing home.**

**The first full day she was in CCU, I took my guitar in so I could play and sing to her. She was in a coma, but we were told she can hear us. So I sang 'Songbird' by Christie McVie, 'Wicked Eyes' by Rheanna Royston, and 'I Want to Hold Your Hand' from Glee. And I really thought my singing would help her wake up. Silly me...**

**Grandpa had her moved to the Hospice Unit. No more monitors, no more life support. It would be natural. There was a piano right outside my room, so I played for her. I kept singing to her and playing my guitar for her. I hoped and prayed for a miracle, wanting her to wake up and hear her voice again.**

**She never woke up. She passed away on May 30th, 2013 at 2.30pm. I remember getting to the hospital and walking towards her room. I went in, glanced at her and walked right back out, crying. Her chest wasn't moving and her skin was tinted yellow from her kidneys shutting down. I walked to the piano and just played.**

**If you've never lost someone close to you, you're so lucky. I never thought she would be taken away so quick. What really sucks are those moments when I have my regrets. I kept putting off spending time with her, never thinking of her not being there. Don't do that! It will eat you up inside. **

**Spend every moment possible with your loved ones. Remember the small moments just as much as the big ones. Don't look upon them in the coffin, you'll have a hard time remembering what they looked like before. I had nightmares and couldn't remember what Grandma looked like before the hospital, and the funeral. **

**I spend as much time as I can with my Grandpa now. I don't want the same regrets. What's really messed up is it took Grandma's passing to make me realize this. **

**I just wanted to let you, my readers, know what was going on. I'm still having a rough time. I bawled today since the family was all together and Grandma wasn't there. Anyways, I will update as soon as I can. I can't give you a time frame. I'm sorry. Have a lovely night. **

**-Mistress Nikki**


End file.
